Times come back
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: One of Tony's childhood friends comes to live with him after she moves her fashion company to New York. After about a month of a break up with one of her ex Brody stalks her and tries to get her back when he came to New York. But, she's already taken by a certain Captain and iss under the protection of the Avengers. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on, Tony. We have been her forever and I would rather be at home, asleep." A 16 year old small brunette with blue eyes pleaded with the all-time famous Tony Stark one Friday night at a club on campus._

"_Come on Melody. It's fine. See, have some fun." 16 year old Tony yelled over the music._

"_Please! I want to go home. You know I hate the club unless I can get drunk. And you know I can't tonight. Please?" _

"_No. You can let loose. Meet a guy. Have fun. Hell, even sit at the bar with me. But just let loose and have fun." _

"_Fine." The rest of the night was filled with guys hitting on Melody and her sitting at the bar with Tony._

**Present day.**

Tony was really happy that his old best friend from college was coming to stay at the Avengers tower. She was coming to live with him for about a year unless if he can't hook her up with either Clint, Steve or Bruce. Everyone was up and eating breakfast. Pepper and Tony were next to each other, Clint was next to Natasha; Steve was at the end of the table with Bruce on the side of him and Jane on the other. Thor was next to Jane.

"Sir, Melody Williams is in the lobby. Do you want me to bring her up?" JARVIS' voice came through the speaker.

"Yes! Bring her up!" Tony's excited voice said. Everyone looked to him in question and he shrugged. A few minutes later a five foot five girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the elevator.

"TONY!" She yelled when she caught sight of him.

"MELODY!" He yelled back and they both embraced each other and all of the Avengers, Jane and Pepper all raised their eyebrows. Tony spun her around and set her on her feet a few seconds later. "I think we should do introductions…" Everyone nodded. "Everyone, this is my best friend from college, Melody. Melody, this is everyone." Everyone rolled their eyes and waved at her. Melody hit him upside the head and Pepper laughed.

"Hi everyone, I'm Melody. You must be the lovely Pepper. Tony has told me so much about you." She directed the statement at Pepper and the red haired woman nodded. "You must be Natasha or Black Widow. Yes I know all of the Avengers. Tony has made me prepared for this." Natasha nodded and smiled at melody. "And Clint or Hawkeye." Clint nodded. "Thor the god of thunder and Jane Foster. Love your work by the way." Jane blushed and Thor nodded. "The Hulk or Dr. Bruce Banner. Love your work too. You have to teach me some of it sometime." Bruce nodded. "And finally, Captain America or Steve Rogers. Love the suit." She nodded to him and he blushed.

"You made Capsicle blush on your first day. And in less than thirty minutes, new record." Tony said from beside her. Everyone laughed. "Come on, I will show you your room. By the way, we are going out to eat tonight. So make sure you wear the dress hanging in your closet."

"Is it one of the ones that magically disappeared the last year of college?" Melody raised an eyebrow and he grinned a cat grin at her. She rolled her eyes and followed him down the hallway and into a room with a king sized bed, walk in closet, dresser, vanity, attached bathroom and a whole wall made of glass. The comforter and pillows on the bed were a navy blue which was her favorite color. A bunch of blue and red balloons were everywhere with a vase of red, pink and yellow roses with the thorns removed. A bedside table which was white along with the walls that were painted. A giant poster of ACDC was on the wall with other bands she liked along with some of her favorite actors. Also five dresses were in the closet along with a lot of shoes. Mainly heels. A giant flat screen TV that goes into the wall along with a lot of jewelry on the jewelry rack.

"Tony, this is way too much."

"Too bad. You can deal with it. Consider it your welcoming present. And please tell me you don't have a guy."

"No. I work for a fashion company. Also some with NASA but mainly fashion. Sure, I have been on a few dates but nothing major. And I cut it off with the guy I was dating a month ago. I don't have time for one."

"Well, too bad because I am playing matchmaker this time. Who would you rather prefer? Cap, Bruce or bird brain?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"I just told you, Tony. I don't have time for a guy. And especially not a super hero."

"Come on. Please? I know you better than anyone in the world. Even more than your brother. You need a guy in your life. I remember that one guy that was like infiltrated with you in high school. He wouldn't leave your side until you finally broke up with him sophomore year. But these guys are nothing like Kevin. They are gentlemen. Especially Cap. They will treat you like a woman should be treated. Now, who do you think would make a good match for you? I'm thing Cap or Bruce. Clint wouldn't be so good for you. Since he is an assassin for SHEILD and he probably wouldn't be so good of the match. Cap is the perfect gentleman for you. Bruce is really sweet and likes the same things as you. Bad thing is, all three live in this building."

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now leave so I can unpack. What floor is the gym on?"

"Ten. Cap would be an awesome match if you like to work out. I'll look into it." She finally got Tony out of the room and started to unpack.

"JARVIS please put on my playlist from my phone."

"Yes ma'am." Her favorite song- Shoot to Thrill by ACDC – started playing and she was dancing to the music until a throat clearing startled her. She jumped and looked at the door to see Tony laughing at her.

"How long have you been there? And who is behind you?" Steve stepped into view and was looking very amused. She looked at her feat blushing and biting her lip. "What did I tell you, Tony? Hi, Steve. How much of that did you see?"

"Since our song came on. Why didn't you tell me that was still your favorite song? Man, I could have been in here dancing with you! Also, I have another surprise." The billionaire held up concert tickets with backstage passes.

"ACDC tickets?! Oh my god I love you!" Both men laughed when she launched herself at him hugging the life out of him.

"Let me go man. I'm not as small and huggable as I was in college." She laughed and let go of Tony and took her ticket and backstage pass.

"Dude, I seriously love you right now."

"Have you figured out the balcony yet?" Steve asked her.

"There's a balcony?!"

"I take that as a no." Bruce laughed from the doorway. Clint was laughing too and she blushed and looked at the floor. Tony shook his head and opened up a glass sliding door and walked onto the balcony with her following.

JARVIS had shut off the song when Tony and Steve walked in and started playing her playlist once again but not as loud.

Tony could see that the other three men held an attraction to her and smirked to himself. Melody saw that and knew his plan. He was defiantly going to try and hook her up with one of the other three men on the balcony and she disliked the idea. If she wanted a boyfriend she would get one herself without having her best friends help.

By the time six o' clock rolled around she was in one of the many dresses that Tony kept from college. A strapless navy blue dress with the full back lace that came to the middle of her thighs and navy pumps. A navy blue shoulder purse hung from her shoulder with her hair curled. Also a simple gold necklace with a simple purple diamond hanging from it and simple gold hoop earrings. She walked out of the elevator and into the living room where all the guys were. Clint almost fell from the bookshelf he was on, Bruce's glasses fell off, Steve's jaw dropped, Thor almost fell off the couch and Tony just smirked. Pepper, Natasha, and Jane stepped out of the elevator laughing and stopped when they saw the saw the state the guys were in. They followed their line of vision and looked at Melody who was on her phone texting.

It had gotten really quiet and Melody looked up and all the guys reframed their postures. Tony kept smirking at the guy's reactions to his best friend. She looked a little confused when everyone looked away and looked back to her phone. _'Why does he keep texting me if I broke all ties with him a month ago?'_ She thought when her phone buzzed again.

'_**Where did you go?'**_it read. She rolled her eyes and responded, _**'Away from you. I broke up with you for a reason. Leave me alone for once.'**_

"Who ya texting, Melody?" Tony looked over her shoulder and looked at her in surprise.

"Tony, stop getting in her life. She would tell you if she wanted you to know." Pepper scolded.

"I'll talk about it later with you. Meet me in my room and I will tell you about it." Tony nodded and he called a limo so they could all leave.

'_**Come on babe, just tell me where you went and I will come get you. Look, you know I love you.' **_Ex boyfriend Brody texted her.

'_**Yeah, well the feeling isn't mutual. Just leave me alone Brody. I left California for a reason.' **_She was typing very angrily next to Tony in the limo. He looked at her in concern.

'_**Just tell me where you are. You need to come back. If you don't, I will come and find you and drag you back here.' **_She looked to Tony in fear and he put his hand on her knee to calm her down.

'_**You won't find me. And if you do, I have a lot of people to defend me. Especially my best friend from college.' **_

'_**Tony's there? Great, that means you're in New York. I am coming to get you in a week. Just remember that I will get you. Even if it means if I have to hack into anything to find you.' **_

'_**Why do you even want me anyway? I left you because you were a creep that obsesses over girls that can't get enough of them. So, how about you leave me alone or I will use the training I have. Also I have a lot of tech that can easily kill you.' **_

"So, Melody, what do you do for a living?" Jane asked.

"I am a fashion designer for my own company that is moving over here to New York in a few weeks. Stark Industries is helping build the building and some of the materials for the company. I have some of my workers coming over here in about a week for the grand opening of triple double design. Also, I need models for my next show. How about you three ladies?" Melody asked the other three women in the limo. All three nodded rapidly and all the men were laughing while Melody just smiled to herself.

She had just found three beautiful women who are willing to be models to represent her company. All she knew was this was going to be a fun time with the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing of the Avengers*sigh***

"So, Melody, do you have any stories from when you and Tony were younger?" Natasha asked when we were seated at our table.

"No she doesn't. We were very boring-" I cut Tony off.

"Of course. You put me in this dress, its payback time." I reminded him. He hung his head and didn't meet anyone's eyes. "Which story should I tell? There's the one where you fell in the duck pond and started screaming the ducks were going to kill you. There's the time where we almost got arrested. And then there's the time where we went on that boat for summer break and we got kicked off in Mexico." The table held confused expressions and then I smirked, "The best one is when Tony and I were at the fair and he got so scared to go on the Ferris wheel."

"Boat where we got kicked off. It's not as bad." Tony said and I nodded.

"Alright, so we were like what, 15 years old? Well, Howard paid for us to go on a cruise. Of course we had to have a chaperone so Howard came with us. That's where we learned all of our pranks were from him. So, Howard came to wake us up in the middle of the night one time after curfew. After we were all on the deck in our PJs, Howard ran up the stairs and started to blow a blow horn. You know those very obnoxious loud things. Well, the Captain came running down and saw nothing so we ran for it. Then, the next day we put fake snakes all over the deck. In the hot tub, everywhere. That morning we saw everyone running all over the deck and the rest of the boat. It was quite entertaining. Then the next day we had like 20 crates full of bubbles. We snuck out and went up to the pillars so when the horn went off bubbles came out of it. Then the next night we were going to put fake frogs in the breakfast before anyone woke up and we docked in Mexico and we were basically thrown off the ship.

"Howard had a private jet come and get us after I had done my shopping because, hey, I'm a girl. And it was Mexico. I had to shop. It's in my nature." The whole table was laughing now and I was along with it. "So, when we got back to Tony's house because I was scared to back to mine, Tony's mom yelled at us and sent Howard into his room for encouraging us and it was pretty funny to see his face. So when I finally went home my mom blew a gasket. Her face was red with anger and my dad's was just calm." The whole table was almost in tears.

"Oh my god. You both went on a cruise and Howard went with? That's hilarious." Steve was red with laughter as was much of the table.

"I didn't remember the bubbles part. Only having to carry most of your bags from store to store. And then having to exchange money for Mexican money." Tony said and I smirked.

"I want to hear the one where he fell in the duck pond." Clint said and my smirk widened. Tony had a look of horror on his face too.

"So, Tony and I were both in junior year of college and we were what? 17? So, we were walking in the park with another friend from college. We just got out from a party on campus and he was completely drunk. I mean he could have gone up to the first person he saw and start making out with them. The funny thing was that he was stumbling everywhere. Literally, he even ran into a lamp post and a bench. So, we were walking and I was holding him up and he let go of me to get some ice cream. I was yelling at him and then he fell into the duck pond.

"Keep in mind this was in the middle of the night. He started yelling at me that the ducks were trying to kill him when there was none in the pond at that moment. So, like the best friend I am I dived in after him because he was so drunk he was sinking. My boyfriend at the time heard me yelling and came running to see me and Tony in the pond. When I got Tony out of the water my ex boyfriend –Brad- he helped me get Tony on a bench.

"Then the one thing I never expected was Tony kissed me when I was sitting next to him. Of course I pulled away before it could go anywhere and Tony was blubbering to himself of how good it was and who could blame him?" The whole table was almost in tears and Pepper was.

"It actually was a pretty good kiss. Believe it or not. That is the only thing I remember about that time. Almost the best kiss of my life was my best friend when we were 17. Very ironic right?" Tony asked. I laughed from my spot beside him and felt my phone vibrate. I glanced down to it and saw it was from Brody. I rolled my eyes and hit ignore.

I leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear, "Ex Brody is stalking again." He looked angry.

He leaned over and whispered to me, "Did you tell him you were with me?" I nodded. "When is he coming?"

"A few days. Tony, right now would be a good time for you to set me up with one of them." He smirked and nodded. This is going to be a bad idea.

"So, Melody, do you need anything for the company?" Pepper asked me.

"So far not right now. Maybe I might need some male models for the show in a few months." I looked at the guys pleading.

"No. No way am I doing a fashion show." Clint said.

"Sorry, I don't do that." Bruce said.

"Sorry, no. I'm not going to be a model. I am already a super hero. No need for more paparazzi." Steve said.

"No way am I doing it. Sorry little Muffin. Nope. Not in a million years." Tony said.

"Fine. Y'all were just going to save me money anyways. Even though you all could be models. That just means I need to spend more of Tony's money." I said. Tony spit out whatever he was drinking.

"What?!" I just smiled at him.

"Dude, I'm like your sister. You can deal. And plus, you are already have like, a billion dollars. You can deal for one fashion show. And your fiancé is going to be in it hopefully. And the others if not, you all get free front row tickets. It's simple, Blueberry." He scowled at his old nickname.

"Blueberry? Muffin? Where did you guys find those nicknames?" Bruce asked.

"His favorite food was Blueberries and mine was Muffins. We ate so many that we thought the other was going to turn into one." I explained to the table of confused faces.

"Ohh." Everyone went.

"Yeah. Horrible nicknames, I know. But I really didn't care." I said and Steve smiled at me. I blushed a little and looked down to my phone buzzed again. Brody again. I showed it to Tony and he shook his head before hitting ignore. Almost an hour later we were back in the tower and I was taking off my makeup when Tony walked in.

"Has he called again yet?" He asked when he was in the doorway to my joining bathroom. I shook my head and then my phone went off and it was Brody again. He grabbed the phone before I could even touch it and put it on speaker.

"What do you want, Brody?" I asked as I took off the mascara on my eyelashes.

"_I can't call my favorite girl and saw I am leaving for New York in the morning?" _He answered my question.

"How about you leave Melody alone, Brody. She has had enough of you stalking her and if you come anywhere close to my tower I will personally send you to jail." Tony said and I thanked god that he was in here.

"_Stark, how have you been? You know it has been forever since I heard from you. Does she already have a new boyfriend? One of the Avengers?" _Brody asked.

"Yes actually, I do. And he is nothing like you. He is sweet and caring and doesn't stalk me when I am away from him." I said. Tony and I shared a look before sharing a smirk. We just have to get one of the Avengers guy's to play a role.

"_We will see about that, Melody. Be ready for me tomorrow." _ My ex said and hung up. Finally.

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" Tony asked and I nodded. "Clint."

"Steve." We looked at each other and sighed. I thought that Steve would be best because he didn't have to act to be polite. The only thing he would act about was being my girlfriend.

"Fine, we will ask both tomorrow and also Banner. If one of them sais yes that's your guy." Tony said and I hugged him real quick before I sent him out the door and went to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the light in my window wall coming in. I groaned and rolled over and jumped out of bed and went into my closet and picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with my name on the back and Collin's –one of my ex's from college – number on the front of my stomach. Collin was a football player for the Falcons now but we always kept in touch. We were still friends and he let me keep some of his clothes. We dated again once but we cut it off when I started my fashion company. Sometimes I missed the way he treated me and protected me all the time.

"Is that Collin's?" Tony asked when I walked into the dining room when I finished getting ready. I nodded and sat down next to Steve. He smiled at me and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah. Alright, down to business. I need one of the guys who isn't in a relationship to be in a fake relationship. My ex is coming in today and we may have told him I am in a relationship with one of the Avengers to get him to stop creeping on me." I averted my eyes from the guys and looked down at my food.

"Can we see a picture if this ex?" Clint asked and I nodded while digging out my phone. "He should be easy to fool. How long is he staying in New York?"

"A few days, a week at most." I answered. All the guys nodded.

"I'll do it." Both Steve and Clint said together. I looked to Tony and saw him smirking.

"You got to pick one, Melody. You told him that he was a gentleman. Pick the one you think can act the best." I nodded and looked in between the two. I pursed my lips and looked at Clint and then Steve.

"This is going to be hard." I said and shook my head. I looked back into the blue eyes of Steve and pointed at him. "You, with me. Let's go." I took his hand and dragged him to the elevator.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to the roof." I said and pressed the button. He smiled and I felt a blush come to my face and I put it down.

"You know, the reason I said I would is because I would hate to see you back with a creep and… never mind."

"What is it, Steve?" I asked confused and walked out onto the roof. He grabbed me by the arm and placed his lips on mine before I could get too far away. I was a little shocked by the kiss to be fully prepared for it. "Wow." Was all I said when he pulled away.

"Wow." He said at the same time as me and I pulled him back into another kiss but this one more fiery and passionate. He gladly accepted and placed his hands on my waist while mine went to his shoulders. I wonder what Tony would think of this? Probably be happy that I am with someone I trust with my life and Tony does. Connor – my gay best friend who is also a designer – would be so jealous. Why act when you can have an amazingly hot blond, blue eyed, muscular super hero who is like five inches taller than me.

"You know, why act when I can have the hottest guy and the most well mannered man I have ever met who just so happens to be Captain America? One of my best friends would be so jealous of me right now. But, why act when we don't have to?" I asked and looked up at him with my blue eyes.

"I say, I like that idea." He twirled me around and I squealed a little. I was smiling like an idiot when I came back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know that my ex is coming so we have to be very believable. When he sees you, he should run and hide in a corner." I said and he chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "I'm serious. He is a scrawny little bitch and is very easy to imitate. Trust me, one of my other ex's came and scared him away for a week."

"Should I be worried about this other ex?" Steve asked and I smiled at the thought of Collin and him getting in a fight.

"No. He's a football player but I rarely see him anymore. The last time I saw him was about three weeks ago." I said and leaned my head back to look into his sky blue eyes. "All of my other designers would be so jealous of me right now." He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, you are like, drop dead gorgeous. I don't know why you would want me. There are a lot prettier girls in the world but you chose me. Why?"

"Because you are smart, beautiful, and you stand up to Tony. You've got to have guts to do that." He said and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Pepper came to get us claiming Brody was here.

"Let's go scare the little bitch back to Nevada." I said and jumped on Steve's back. "Let's make this believable, Steve."

"No problem."

"Tony is going to freak when he finds out that within a week you are already dating a super solider. Same with Brody. If they haven't killed each other already." Pepper said to us when we stepped into the elevator.

"Really, knowing him he would have already brought out a suit and shot Brody. Tony is always trying to protect me." I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the elevator and was met with four glaring avengers, one uncomfortable looking Jane, a Darcy behind the bar, a really uncomfortable looking Brody and finally a very angry looking Tony trying to stay in control.

"I have it from here guys." I said as I jumped down from Steve's back and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to Brody. Everyone's eyes went to Steve and I and all the other Avengers smiled. Steve placed his arm around my shoulders and Brody glared at it like it was going to engulf in flames.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite girl." Brody said with a look in his eyes that meant he was going to try something. Steve pulled me closer to his side and I went closer. He was being protective of me like Tony and Howard were back in the day. "Don't be like that, Melody. I just want to talk."

"Then how about you talk and get the hell away from me. Now." I said and moved a little closer to my actual boyfriend.

"Alright, fine. I'm away."

"Why are you here, Calon?" Tony asked as he spared a glance to Steve and I and narrowed his eyes at how close we were.

"Well, I just wanted to see how she's doing."

"That is bull shit. You just want to come here to bring me back to creep on me once again. That is why I broke up with you three months ago. I already have a new boyfriend so how about you take your scrawny little ass in that elevator before I call Collin again." I threatened and he paled. He hated Collin with a burning passion and I knew that. He was also scared to death whenever Collin's around. I smirked and leaned into Steve's side and he kissed the top of my head.

"Fine. I'll leave. But just remember that I will be back." Brody said and left through the elevator. I sighed in relief.

"Well, that was fun." Tony interrupted the silence and I turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "Or not." He quickly added and I rolled my eyes before leaning into my blond haired boyfriend. "Alright Mr. All American Virgin, you can drop the act." I chuckled at the nickname a little bit because I knew Steve was a virgin.

"It's not an act, Tony." I said bluntly.

"Say what? Mr. All American is dating the girl who I think is my sister!?" Tony yelled.

"It was my idea, Tony!" I yelled back causing him to shut up.

"What?" He whispered to himself but I could easily read him.

"Tony, it was my idea to start dating. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react like this. I think I am just going to go to my room and work on some designs." I muttered the last part to myself and walked straight to the elevator. I pressed the button that said '15' and JARVIS immediately took me to the floor. I walked onto the floor and slammed the door shut angrily before going over to my desk and took out a sketch pad before flipping to the latest dress I was working on.

It was a strapless red and blue dress with white stars. It had the sweetheart neckline with a slit at the top of the right thigh. I made it just too where I could easily make it within a few hours and wear it to a ball if needed to be.

"You know, it's not the highlight of my day to have to be hit by the metal suit f your best friend." I jumped at the sudden voice in the room and spun the chair around only to fins Steve leaning against the doorway. I motioned him to come in and he happily did. "That's really good. You can make that?" I nodded and looked through the fabric in the bin I had it in. I pulled out the silk white, navy blue and red. "You're making it to look my uniform, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Hey, can you hand me that white machine?" I pointed to the sewing machine behind him and he nodded before placing it in front of me. I smiled at him a little.

"Is this silk?" He asked me once again and I nodded.

"Yes. And I am only making one. For me and me only because I have Captain America and I should be the only one to wear something like this to match your uniform." I rolled my eyes and finally started sewing the dress.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." He said and I once again rolled my eyes before keeping up the sewing.

A few hours later Pepper came to get me for dinner and she saw the dress I had just finished and put on.

"Damn girl, that looks awesome!" She yelled and squealed.

"You really like it?" I asked and looked down at the stars on the skirt.

"Hell yes. It looks so good on you." I blushed a little and walked into the office to get Steve. The first reaction he had was his jaw dropping and blushing.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." I said and pulled him out and went back into my room to change into some jeans and a tank top that had a Captain America shield. Pepper laughed when she saw the shield on the tank top and Steve and I weren't close far behind her.

"You just happened to have that around?" Steve asked me.

"Tony told me to have one for every avenger. I have this one for you, one with the Iron Man suit on it, one with The Hulk, and finally one with Natasha and Clint. Thor, I still have to get one for him." I said and laughed at the irony.

"Can you make me a dress with the Iron Man colors and that's strapless?" Pepper asked me when we walked into the elevator.

"Yeah, sure. Just come by my room in a few days and look at the design and see if you like it." I said and we all walked out of the elevator and Tony laughed when he saw the shield on my shirt, "Oh, you're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Hah, hilarious." I rolled my eyes and sat between Natasha and Steve.

"How many of those do you have?" Clint asked me.

"I have one for my boyfriend, one for Tony, one for Bruce, and one for the two assassins. I still have to find one for Thor though…" I trailed off. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" Thor's voice boomed from the elevator and he looked at my shirt in confusion. "May I ask this, but why do you have Mr. America's shield?"

"Thor, it's not the real shield." Jane called from the kitchen.

"Oh, my apologies my lady." Thor said and I laughed.

Steve's hand found mine. I rolled my eyes at him before giving his hand a squeeze.

"Eat up!" Pepper said before bringing out plates and put one in front of Steve, Natasha, Clint and myself as Jane brought out the rest. I grabbed some food before letting all the others dig in and laughed at the mountain on Thor's plate.

"I have an announcement!" Tony suddenly announced. "We shall be having a ball/party for having my best friend's fashion company moving to New York and also having it up and running. You are required to have ball gown dresses on at this party too." I rolled my eyes.

"I can make all the women dresses. Just give me colors and if you want straps." I said as they all looked to me. "And the men suits." I said and Tony smiled. Then everyone started yelling out colors and I put my hand to my head. "ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!"I screamed. "Natasha."

"Black; strapless."

"Jane."

"Crimson red; strapless."

"Darcy."

"Hulk green; spaghetti straps."

"I already have Peppers. Alright, men I will give you time to think about it. Just get it to me soon for the suits." I said as I wrote down every woman's color and somewhat style. Tony's going to want most women wearing floor length dresses but I will make what I think is best to complement their figure. "Alright, I should have these soon made, just give me about a week until I finish these and then, you will have to try them on. Come by my room tomorrow for measurements. And that means everyone." I pointed to all the men and they all nodded.

"I got to go work on some designs and make sure my own dress is perfect." I said and got up.

"Your dress looks perfect, Melody. No one can do justice to that dress like you." Pepper said and I blushed. I kissed the top of Steve and Tony's heads before leaving the room and going to my room.

I sat down at my desk and brought out a fresh sketch pad and begun working on Pepper's dress design. I got finished within two hours and saw it was already ten.

"You should really get some sleep, Muffin. You know that you have a lot to do tomorrow." Tony said from the doorway. "Nice dress hanging in your closet. Is that what you're going to wear to the ball?" I nodded and walked to the bedroom to put on some shorts real quick.

"Thanks. I just made that today actually. I started working on the design this morning and I just wanted to see how it would work out. Now, out you go." I basically threw him out the door and finally got to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Melody POV**

Then next day I got up early to make sure that I made everyone up and ready for measurements.

Clint, Thor, and Tony were all asleep while Natasha, Bruce and Steve were awake when I walked into the kitchen. There they were, all sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in each of their hands.

"Damn, if I would have known that this goes on every morning, I would so be I for it." I said after I snapped a picture with my Stark glass phone. Everyone's eyes snapped up to me and I raised an eyebrow before sitting next to Steve.

"We all wake up around this time. Why are you up?" Bruce asked me cautiously.

"To make sure everyone gets ready for measurements, duh." I said rolling my eyes as I stole a sip out of the blonde's coffee. He raised an eyebrow to me and I shrugged innocently.

"Go get your own."

"I'm too lazy in the morning." He groaned and went to get me a mug of coffee while I grinned sheepishly. He set the creamer and sugar along with it and I kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and thirty minutes later, Jane, Thor, Clint, Darcy, Pepper and Tony all stumbled from the elevator in their pjs which Natasha, Steve, Bruce and I all laughed at them.

"What the hell are you doing awake? You never wake up before 11." Tony asked me as he sat in his seat at the head of the table. I already made breakfast for everyone in the tower and had the table set.

"I made sure to wake up early to make sure I got everyone's measurements." I said like it was an everyday thing.

"She woke up 45 minutes ago. Or that's when she came down from her floor." I grinned at my boyfriend. "And she took my coffee." I laughed with Tony and everyone else and grabbed Steve's hand under the table and ran my thumb over his knuckles. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek while Tony groaned.

"Oh shut up, Tony, you're just jealous." I smirked at him.

I went back up to my room with Steve after breakfast to go ahead and do his measurements while the rest got ready.

"Stand right here." I moved him to where I could easily do the measurements and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just stay, please?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he rolled his before leaning down to peck my lips once.

"Why do I have to stay here?" He called to me while I got the measuring tape.

"So that way it's easier for me to do measurements. I don't want to have to hurt you." I said as I walked around him and did his shoulders and arms. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder after I wrote it down and moved to his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Measuring your legs. Stay still. I'm not going to do anything." I said to him and finished. "You're free to go." I wrote down the last of his measurements.

"What if I want to see the design you have for me," I pointed to the sketch book on my desk with his design open. "It's nice. Looks just like your dress." I nodded and he sighed. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm busy right now, Steve. I have a lot to do." I said as I moved to my desk and pulled out fabrics. "Which one?" He felt them all and pointed to the one closest to me which I grabbed and went to get the other colors I needed for the suit and put them to the side with his name settled on it.

"I'm here!"Clint's voice came through the apartment and I brought him into the room. I repeated the process with the rest of them and finally had some time to rest.

I sighed as I flopped down on my couch beside Steve and cuddled into his chest.

"Never again!" I groaned into his chest and he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be making the dresses and suits?" I rolled my eyes at him and looked him in the eye.

"Do you really want me to? And I can always do it tomorrow unless if you don't want me to. I have the rest of the week to finish them, it shouldn't take long." I said shrugging.

"No. I really don't." He said and I smiled at him before gently pressing my lips to his. He smiled and I broke away before turning on the TV and going to stand on the balcony in my Captain America PJ pants and tank top. "I take offence to those PJs."

"No you don't." I said as I turned around to see him leaning against the sliding glass door and in my opinion, he couldn't look any hotter.

"Liking the view?" He asked with a smirk when he saw me staring at his chest. I shrugged innocently and turned back to the town lights. "One day I'll take you through Brooklyn and show you where I grew up as a kid. Also got beaten up a lot." I chuckled a little knowing he was a little guy before the serum in him.

"I know that, and I would defiantly like to see where you got beat up as a date." I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"I know you would, just so you can pick on me." I rolled my eyes and felt his arms come around my waist from the back. I giggled softly and he started kissing the back of my neck softly.

"Really? This isn't going to make me want to do anything, Steve." I said to him and he chuckled again. He seems to be doing a lot of that lately.

"I know, in a week, just you and me, we ride to Brooklyn and have a day to ourselves. No Avengers, no Tony, no missions, no work, just a day alone." He said and I faked thinking it over.

"I think I can handle that. Just us, no one else, no SHEILD in our way, no fashion company that needs to be put together, no Darcy." I said and he chuckled once again. I squealed once when he twirled me around and brought me back into his chest. "I thought you couldn't dance?"

"I can't."

"How about you come up here tonight and I will teach you how to dance. We can't have Tony yelling at you because you couldn't dance at the ball." I said and laughed at his face.

"When do you want me to come up here tonight?"

"After dinner because that would give me time to finish your suit. That way we can practice in our proper attire for the ball." He nodded into my hair and I leaned back into his chest.

"Should I leave you to finish your work, then?"

"No. I like this position." I complained and he chuckled yet again. I swear he chuckles way too much around me.

"You need to work on my suit so it's ready, tonight."

"I don't care. I like being protected in your arms." I sighed and he followed in suit. "Fine, damn it, I'll go make the damn suit." I said and he chuckled before letting me go and following me to the office. "Hand me that machine." I pointed to the white sewing machine and he did as told and put it onto my desk. "Hand me the fabric with your name on it." He once again did as told and handed me the fabric as I flipped to the design I made for him.

"I like the design." He said and I started to work. Three hours later I was done and smiling. "Nice time." I nodded and leaned back in my seat while looking at the suit I made.

"What do you think?" I asked when he walked out of the bathroom I made him change in. The suit was navy blue with a few white stars around the jacket.

"I love it." He replied and I smiled so wide he laughed and I laughed a little too.

"You look good, babe." He laughed at the nickname and I went around him to make sure it fit him perfect. It did, the shoulders were perfect, the arms were just the right length along with the legs, the waist I would have to get a belt for and the shirt fit his completion perfectly.

"Thanks."

"Go get changed and we can go somewhere else from this room. I don't want that suit getting dirty." I narrowed my eyes at him and he gulped knowing I will hurt him if he gets that suit dirty. He got changed and I hung the suit up on a hanger by my dress to know that's his.

"Where do you want to go? The park, Ice cream, Coney Island?"

"Coney Island. I want cotton candy." He chuckled and I saw it was only 4 so I wanted to go to Coney Island for a while. I wanted cotton candy and to just have a fun day.

We convinced the rest to the tower to go, or more like me. Soon we were all in different cars just to go spend a few hours at one of the funest places in New York.

Steve won me three teddy bears and bought me two bags of cotton candy. Everyone branched out as soon as we got here so it was just us walking around together. My arm was looped around his as we walked back to the car about 8. The others left to go get dinner while we just stayed here and were going to get some dinner back at the tower.

"Let's get back. It's getting late." I said as I looked at my watch. I felt Steve stiffen beside me and pull me closer to him. "What's going on?"

"Call Tony and go back to the tower, now." He said and I felt terror bubble inside of me. Three giant men came out of an alley. Brody came out of another and I rolled my eyes.

"Brody, get over me already. I don't like you anymore." I said as Steve pulled me even closer.

"Sorry babe, cant. I have orders to take out Captain America's weakness, and that's you." My ex said and now I'm a little scared.

"You remember what Natasha and I taught you?" I nodded to the blond. "Now is a good time to use it. On three. One, two, three." I took care of Brody while Steve took on the big guys. I hit my ex's head on a metal pole and he looked to me confused. I finally punched him and he went down while a guard held Steve and another was beating him. "Melody, go!" I shook my head and grabbed a tazer from the fallen guard along with his gun and tazed the guy trying to beat my boyfriend and shot the guard holding him in the arm which caused him to drop the blond. "I thought I told you to go back to the tower?"

"You really think I would listen to that? Come on, babe, I know how to fight. I got Brody down in a matter of minutes and those two security guards of his. Are you hurt anywhere?" He shook his head and I sighed in relief before we left like nothing had happened.

"Where the hell were you two?" Tony asked as we walked into the kitchen because I was hungry and I wanted food.

"Brody and some goons tried to take me and kill me. We took care of them though. I actually used a tazer and a gun at one time!" I was bouncing with excitement and both men shook their heads at me.

"Congrats. Now go so I can lock up." I rolled my eyes and decided to use the kitchen on my floor to cook something. I nodded and Steve and I went to the elevator to make sure Steve knows how to dance for the ball.

"Go get dressed in the suit." He nodded and went to the joining bathroom in my bedroom while I got dressed in the bedroom. I quickly put on the dress with a strapless bra as quick as I could and Steve walked out of the bathroom as soon as I was finished and looking in the floor length mirror.

"You look beautiful." Steve said as he moved my hair to my right shoulder and left a small kiss on my left.

"You look awesome." I said back as I saw our matching attire.

"Thanks to you." He said as he kissed my neck softly. I smiled a little and he let me go before grabbing my hand again and leading me to the middle of the living room.

"Time to start your dancing lesson?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to go ahead and apologize in advance if I step on you." I rolled my eyes at him and showed him where to put his hands.

"Remember the one thing you need to know, keep your hands on the ladies waist and in her right hand. Always keep your eyes on hers, like you're doing now." I smiled at him when he did exactly what I told him. "Now, start swaying to the music gently," He did as told after I turned on the music. "Good, now follow my steps." I led and he followed and soon enough he was leading.

"You are a natural!" I exclaimed happily as he twirled me out and back to his chest.

"I never thought I could dance."

"You just needed a teacher to get it out of you." I said back as I turned off the music and noticed it was only 8:30. He came back and twirled me again and I laughed this time instead of squealing. "Go get changed again and tomorrow I will take you shopping to get some more clothes because all the men need belts for the suits I'm making." He got changed while I did and this time changed into Iron Man PJs and he chuckled at them. "Now, go get some sleep." I pecked his lips once and fixed his shirt. He went back to his floor and if fell onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Melody**

_I was running, my best friend was dead and my boyfriend was soon to be. Some secret organization wanted us for some reason. Steve was beside me and covered me with his shield as a bullet came straight for us. _

"_Go; make it out of this alive." Steve said to me as we crouched behind a wall._

"_I'm not leaving you." I said as tears came down my cheeks. _

"_You have to. They want me and I'm not letting you die here today like Tony has." Steve said as he wiped the tears away. _

"_I'm not leaving you to fight alone, Steve." I said back and moved into his arms. _

"_You need to go, Melody, and know that I love you." _

"_I love you too and that's why I'm not leaving you here." I protested as a shadow came past us. A pair of arms lifted me up and I knew it was Thor. _

"_Take her somewhere safe." _

"_No. No Thor, take me back. Steve! Steve!" I screamed as he got ambushed and Thor flew us away._

I woke up screaming and Steve was the first one there.

"It was just a dream." He kept telling me and soon Tony and the others were there as I clung to the man who was killed in my dream. "I've got it." The others nodded and left but Tony gave me a kiss to my hair before he left. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You died." I simply said and he sighed before looking me in the eye.

"I am alive and healthy. See, nothing wrong with me."

"Tony died too." He froze and I poked his cheek.

"Now I know why it affected you so much…" He trailed off and I nodded before clinging to his chest. "You're ok. You're going to be fine. Nothing is going to hurt you." I nodded and grabbed his shirt in fistfuls. I started crying and he sighed before petting my hair.

"I don't want to stay alone tonight."

"I'll stay here." I nodded and he leaned down and brought me with him, "Get some sleep." I nodded again and closed my eyes to the sound of his heartbeat. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Not if I have any say so." I faintly heard as he rubbed his hand up and down my spine.

The next morning I was awakened by sunlight streaming through my curtains and onto my face. I smiled when I opened my eyes and saw the sleeping super solider next to me. Then the nightmare came back and I started to worry if that was a vision or if it was only a nightmare.

"Why is your heartbeat racing?" Steve asked with his eyes closed making me roll my eyes. Damn super hearing.

"It's nothing." I said and he sighed before opening his eyes and sitting up.

"I can see right through that. What's going on?"

"It's the nightmare." He shook his head before crushing me to his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to Tony, you or me. I promise you that." I nodded and pulled back. "You're safe here with us. With me." I nodded again and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Don't ever die on me." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm kind of hard to kill, ya know…" I rolled my eyes again and punched him in the shoulder lightly knowing I would hurt myself more than him. He chuckled and held me close to him and I just realized he was shirtless.

"You should not wear a shirt more often, babe."

"We'll see." I chuckled a little and rolled out of the bed, literally. "You ok?"

"I'm good." I said as I jumped off the floor and basically bounced to my closet.

"Are you always this perky in the mornings?"

"When I get to do the thing I love I am." I replied as I flipped though clothes looking for something cute to wear. "JARVIS how warm is it supposed to be?"

"The high is 70 degrees while the low is 50 degrees for today, Ms. Williams." The British AL's voice which I helped design came through the panel.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Tell Tony I will have most of the formal wear done today, please."

"I will inform Mr. Stark."

"Do you always have conversations with JARVIS like that?" Steve questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I helped design the damn thing. I think I can have a conversation with it."

"I do not like to be referred as an it, Ms. Williams." Steve looked a little scared and I laughed at him.

"Sure you don't J." I rolled my eyes and found a cute summer dress that was navy blue with white and red flowers.

"I take offence to that dress." I rolled my eyes again at my boyfriend and went to go and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"No you don't, babe! You love it when I dress up like your suit." I called from behind the door as I got changed real fast. I brushed my teeth and hair before opening the door and letting Steve watch from the doorway as I put on my makeup.

"I don't know why you wear that stuff; you look like a model without it. That only is a waste of money."

"That's why I only wear eye makeup and lipstick." I said as I finished my mascara after curling my eyelashes. I put on some eyeliner and a little white eye shadow to match the dress before putting on ruby red lipstick.

"You look like someone from the 40's with that lipstick." Steve commented and I placed a kiss on his cheek all in the process leaving some lipstick on his face.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and let the rest slide for now." I informed him as I grabbed the red flats with flowers on the toes and put them on. He grabbed my elbow to steady me as I almost fell over and I smiled gratefully at him. He still had the lipstick on his face and I sighed before leading him to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth and wiping off the lipstick. "You are so slow like that." He rolled his eyes and led me to the floor where everyone was ready for breakfast.

"Took you long enough to get down here. Why must you always wear Cap's colors and not mine?" Tony whined and I rolled my eyes before hitting him upside the head as I walked by him.

"Because he is my boyfriend." I replied bluntly.

"But I'm your best friend." He argued.

"You have a fiancé to wear you're colors." I said and he sighed.

"True. Pepper, how come you never wear the Iron Man colors?" I rolled my eyes at my best friend who I don't know how Pepper can deal with him sometimes.

"I do sometimes. The main reason why is because I don't have as many things of the Iron Man colors, Tony. Thanks a lot for that Melody." She said sarcastically and I grinned at her.

"You're welcome." I smiled sweetly. She rolled her eyes and I just remembered the night of Tony's birthday party where the Iron Man incident happened at the Malibu mansion.

I had to break up a fight between Rodney and Tony.

"_I'm only going to say this once, get out!" Rodney yelled the last part and Tony glared at said man in the silver Iron Man suit that we had just built. I feel a fight coming on. _

_Next thing I know, Pepper is yelling at Natalie and Tony and Rodney burst through the roof. I got into my suit while Happy got the two girls out of the room. Damn it! And I was going to get this house!_

"_WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP IT?! Tony, you're drunk. Rodney, let him have a little fun." I said and they just ignored me. Soon enough Rodney flew off in the suit he was in and I was knocked unconscious. _

_Tony woke me up. Soon enough Rodney flew off in the suit he was in and I was knocked unconscious. _

_Tony woke me up by picking me up out of my suit that's destroyed now, damn you Rodney. _

"_Come on, Mel, wake up." He shook me lightly and I started coughing. "Let's go get some doughnuts?" I chuckled and let him fly me to the doughnut shop a few minutes away. I paid and we sat in the giant doughnut eating. We both had shades on buy mine were cooler._

"_Sir! Ma'am! I'm going to have to ask you to exit the doughnut!" A man yelled from the ground and Tony and I just looked at him and back to each other before he flew me down. _

That's all I remember of those days. I shook my head and Natasha was smirking knowing what I was thinking about. I shared the smirk and we both looked at Tony and I held up a DVD.

"Please tell me that's not what I think that is?" Tony asked and I nodded my head before getting up and running to the TV and putting in the DVD.

"Come watch Tony be a dumb ass on his birthday and me kick ass in an Iron Man suit!" I called back to the rest of the people in the dining room and Natasha came running just to relive the moment. Pepper and the others came out while Tony was last.

"Is that why I knocked you unconscious in your suit that night?" Rhodney called from the elevator and I screamed before running into his arms.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled and punched his arm hard and he rubbed it.

"I am here because I wanted to see you, little Mel Mel. I wanted to come see an old friend." Rhodney said and I rolled my eyes before going and sitting in Steve's lap in the arm chair as Rhodney sat next to Tony on the couch. I pressed play and everyone laughed as Tony and Rhodney got taken down by me and said men glared at me while I smiled cheekily at them.

"This actually happened?" Clint was wiping tears and I nodded my chest out in pride while my two best friends sat slouched on the couch.

"Best night ever!" Natasha yelled and I fist bumped her.

"That was classic!" Bruce said and I nodded.

"What was that?" Thor asked confused.

"That was me kicking ass in an Iron Man suit while Tony and Rhodney got their asses kicked. Look at them!" Everyone did as I said and we all burst out laughing at their faces.

They looked like someone just sold their puppy. Classic.

"That was a good night." I nodded with Natasha as we all just settled down to watch a regular movie. We ended up watching Lord of the Rings series because Thor threatened to bring out the hammer and we all just agreed because and angry Thor is not a good one to be around.

I was cuddled into Steve's chest with his arms around me protectively on an armchair. Pepper was in Tony's arms on one of the loveseats. Natasha and Clint sat on the floor with Clint's head in her lap. Jane was on Thor's lap on one of the couches with Darcy and Bruce cuddled together on the other side. Rhodney left before the movies started claiming he had to get back to work.

Everyone but Thor, Bruce, Steve, Natasha and I were all asleep half way into the movies and I was getting tired. I snuggled into Steve's chest more if it were possible as he held me closer.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Natasha smiled softly at the sight of the super solider and the fashion designer cuddled on the armchair and the rest of her teammates with their others. She gently stroked her fingers through her partner's hair as he was asleep with his head in her lap.

Thor looked down at Jane and silently covered her with a blanket that was behind them on the couch as she cuddled if possible closer to him.

Tony and Pepper were fast asleep on the couch they were on.

Bruce looked down at Darcy and did the same thing Thor did with Jane.

Steve looked down at Melody. He was falling head over heels for her and fast. He knew she was the one from the moment he saw her the first day he met her. And he would protect her if it meant dying to make sure she stays alive.

Steve sighed as he picked Melody up bridal style and took her up to her floor to take her to bed. He carefully changed her into a shirt he brought from his floor and a pair of PJ shorts before getting changed himself and settling down next to her knowing she would be upset if she found out that he left.


End file.
